


It’s Official

by LittleLex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader’s gender not specified, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Just a day in the life with your roommate, Sans. Maybe instead of friends, you become lovers...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	It’s Official

As you opened up the fridge, Sans’s voice made you pause. 

“Knock knock.”

You let out a long sigh, fighting off a smile. “Who’s there?” 

“Honey bee.” 

“Honey bee who?”

“Honey bee a dear and get me the mustard, please.” He threw you a shit eating grin. You sighed again and shook your head before clutching the condiment and thrusted it towards Sans. He caught it quickly, he had fast reflexes. 

You took a water bottle, sitting down next to Sans at the kitchen table. He just picked up Grillbys for dinner and you would gladly eat your free meal. 

Comfortable silence washed over as you quietly ate your food and the skeleton munched on his hot dog. 

He didn’t even squeeze the mustard on the hot dog, he was downing it like it was a glass of water. It’s gross to think he just drinks mustard whole… 

You were lost in thought when a crumpled napkin was thrown at your face. It bounced off your cheek and landed on your lap. You fought back a smile, a small chuckle leaving your lips. You missed it when Sans’s face bloomed into a red blush. It quickly disappeared within a second. 

Sans just liked to be a little shit and enjoyed to toy with you. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t like the attention. 

* * *

A blanket was draped over you as you mindlessly watched the movie that played on the television. Sans was next to you, also covered in the large and fluffy blanket. You watched as he visibly relaxed as the film progressed. 

For a while, he struggled with loosening up, he was always on edge and tense. You couldn’t blame him for it, given his background in the underground. However, as time went on and with your help, he became a lot more calm. 

You were halfway through the movie when arms locked around your waist and you were pulled into Sans’s rib cage. You held in a squeak from the sudden surprise. 

You noticed he was asleep as he grabbed you into affection. It wasn’t the first time Sans had done this. He was very touchy with you, even in his sleep. 

You were stuck with him now, there was no way you were leaving his arms. He would barely let you budge. Eventually, the credits rolled and you managed to get your arms out of his death grip and turned off the remote. Thankfully, the lights were already off for the movie. 

You weren’t in a rush to leave him, you didn’t have any plans for tomorrow either. You played on your phone for a bit, decreasing the screen’s brightness as low as you could. 

You dozed off, content in Sans’s arms. 

You woke up to muttering. You stirred awake, glancing up at the noise. Sans was mumbling and his breathes came out uneven and quick. He twisted his head side to side, you could just barely make out red beads of sweat on his skull. You flipped your body, caressing your hands on both sides of his skull. 

“Sans, wake up… it’s okay. You’re on the couch with me…” You spoke, your voice was hoarse from just waking up. He didn’t respond, continuing to mutter to himself.

It was getting worse. 

He was thrashing now, kicking his legs erratically, causing the blanket fell to the ground. You flung yourself off him and began to shake his shoulders. He still didn’t budge. 

Hesitantly, you screamed his name. Immediately, he shot up from where he laid. He turned his head, confused. His red eye light locked onto you. 

“You...You had a nightmare.” You explained softly. Sans blinked slowly in response. 

He sighed, mumbling curse words under his breath. He dragged his hands down his skull, sighing again. “Shit, I’m sorry sweetheart ya had to see that…” 

He always apologized when he had a nightmare and you were the one to witness it. He shouldn’t be ashamed of something he can’t control. 

You shook your head before scolding him. Without missing a beat, you grabbed his wrist and yanked him up. He trailed behind you in confusion as you entered your room. 

“Oh shit, are we gonna be doing things in bed~” He joked to ease the tension. 

“What we’ll be doing is sleeping. Or well, trying to sleep.” You responded, completely ignoring his bad attempt at dirty humor. 

You climbed onto your mattress, patting the seat next to you. For a moment he paused before moving onto the bed as well, hearing it dip from the added weight. You snuggled under the covers, grabbing Sans and you softly tugged him into your chest. 

He hid his skull in your neck, rumbling like a motor boat. He sounded like a cat purring. 

“Would you like to fall back asleep?” You inquired. Sans shook his skull. 

“How about… a bedtime story?” He snorted at your request. You thought of a story on the spot, quick to talk before Sans retorted with something snarky about your offer. 

You finished the tale and before you knew it, your skeleton friend had fallen asleep. A smile found itself onto your face as you planted a small kiss to his forehead. Little did you know he was partially conscious. 

* * *

You took one step in Sans’s room, your eyes widening like saucers from the sight. 

His room was a literal pigsty. There was trash thrown on the ground and there was a pile of clothes at the corner of the room, toppling over themselves. Socks and a few pairs of shoes were scattered about. 

You found the culprit sprawled on his bed, tapping away on his phone. He glanced up at you, his neutral face twitching to a smile. 

“Sans, get up. We’re cleaning your room right now, I don’t know how you live in this mess.” You demanded. A low laugh erupted out of the skeleton.

“Aw, c’mon doll face. It’s been worse than this.” He replied casually. 

You rolled your eyes, gesturing him to get up. He complied, beginning to throw all the trash out with a trash bag that appeared out of thin air, thanks to his magic. 

You got to work, collecting all of his dirty clothes and dropped it in the laundry bin. You fiddled with the washer button, watching it roar with power.

Entering Sans’s room again, the place was starting to look a lot better! You didn’t know how long you cleaned for, but before you knew it, you were done. 

You flopped on Sans’s bed, feeling the mattress dip as he joined you. 

“See Sans? Isn’t your room a lot better now? It looks decent for once!” You propped your arms on the bed. 

Suddenly, a pair of teeth pressed onto your lips. It was passionate and a bit needy, yearning for more. 

Thoughts escaped you, as you stared at Sans with a shocked expression. His cheekbones were a red hue. He was looking anywhere but you, embarrassed. 

Without wasting any time, you grabbed onto his jacket and smashed your lips onto his teeth. He melted into the kiss, the two of you parted to catch your breath. 

Your fingers traced over your bottom lip, feeling it sting with power. How was he a good kisser?! He didn’t have any lips!! 

A moment passed and the both of you burst into laughter. You regained your composure, your fits of giggles passed. 

“So, does this mean…?” 

“That we’re a couple? I’d say so.” He responded nonchalantly, a smile on his skull. 

“It’s official.” You grinned ear to ear. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting this on my phone and not my computer. My computer died and the charger stopped working, so I can’t even use my computer. Anyway, I probably won’t be positing as often anymore because winter break is over. Remember to stay safe! Also, feel free to check me out on my tumblr! The user is little-lex.


End file.
